Blue moon
by Lexan
Summary: Al's got his body back, but at what cost...? [my first fic, keep that in mind while reading it...]
1. Chapter 1

Lexan: Umm.. So this is my very first fanfic.. I don't have much to tell about it.. so please read and rewiew.. '

And so you know I don't own FMA or any of the characters.. And I guess there won't be any pairings...

(Oh.. And it's Al's POV btw...)

**Warning: **Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy bad grammar... Try to put up with it... Oki..?

**

* * *

**

**Blue moon **

chapter 1.

"Al! It's time! Get u-up!" I heard Winry shouting downstares.

"Hurry up!" She yelled. I mumbeled somthing like "It's too early" and "yeah, yeah... Allright... Just give me five more minutes..."

I tried to open my eyes. It was a bright morning and the sun shone throught the window and straight in to my eyes. It was safe to say it was going to be a really beautiful day. I smiled a little as I sat up.

_'Brother...? Are you happy..?'_

After getting dressed I rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Winry, Auntie..." I greeted cheerfully as I walked in the kitckhen.

"G'morning..." Winry said with a smile but something was wrong. Her eyes were all red and swallowed.

"Winry...?

"Oh, I have to go and finnish the automail the old geezer ordered the other day... There is porrige for you on the table..." With that said she left the kitchen.

"Whera's Granny?" I shouted.

"Out doing loundary!" Came the answer and then I heared the footsteps leading upstares. I was still a little worried about Winry. She smiled everyday like nothing had happened but time and time again her eyes were red and her voice was trembeling.

Yes... It had been a whole year after I got my body back from the gate. My brother, Ed, had to sacrifice his own body to get mine, and so he disappeard. I tried to get him back with soulbinding spell but... It didn't quite succeed...

* * *

I ate my porrige and headed out to the river. When I was close enough to see the river I started to run. I could see it. There. Right under the cherrytree stood a little shadow like person. 

"Brother!" I shouted cheerfully as I ran towards him. He turned around and I could see him smiling. After the soultransmutation gone wrong my brother became nothing but a shadow like spirit that can jump between life and death.

The sadest thing was that he couldn't touch or feel anything or anybody without going right throught it. And it wa simpossible to touch him or feel his body warmth. It was ironic really. The one I really wanted to touch and hug, was

there but at the same time wasn't.

"Morning Al.. How are you feeling today?" Ed asked when I sat panting by his side.

"Better than ever!" I grinned.

"I can run faster than I did before... And I guess I won't lose my stamina after running only few meters." I said with a smile and my eyes locked on the river. When I first got my body body back it was hard time for me walking or doing anything without feeling tired all the time. Being nothing but the suit of armor for four years had left its marks.

"What about you..?" I asked and glansed at him. He was looking at the river too with his sad but determinated golden eyes. Well at the moment his eyes were actually pale yellow without that glimmer that was full of life.

"Nothing special..." He said. "_They're_ just trying to figure out where my bloodrune is.. So that _They_ can destoy it and keep me dead... They doesn't like me being living dead..." When he said They, he meant the homunculus.

They hated Ed for that he did not create the philosophers stone when he got the change.

"Oh..."

'Oh'... It was all I could say.

After that, there was about 15 minutes silence, though it felt like it was forever... I was a little worried. What if they found out where the bloodrune was. What if they destoyed it... Then what?

"So... you sure about that you want to be a stse alchemist... You know it's not an easy task..." Ed's voice stopprd my train of thought.

"Ah... Umm... Yeah... I know... I still haven't forgotten all you had to go throught... ... I still remember... But.. I want to... To be a state alchemist and find a way for you to get your body back too... It's not fair... It's not fair that you..."

"Al... No.." Ed interrupted.

"If getting my body back means sacrificing someone elses body... I don't wanna..."

"But that's..."

"THAT'S... not fair..."

Silence, once again. I knew I was being really selfish at the moment. The sacrifice for his body... He was right... I could not just sacrifice anyone.

"Then I'll... I'll give _my_ body as a sacrifice..."

"No supid!" Ed yelled. It silenced me immidiatly. It wasn't like Ed to yell like that.

"Why the hell you think I gave my body to you! Do you really think I did that for recycling?" I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Brother was right. I couldn't possibly do such a thing . It was like returning a gift that someone gave you and saying that you didn't like it.

I looked down.

"sorry.." I mumbeled face burning red with shame.

"I'm fine like this... Really..." Ed's voice softened. Though I knew he wasn't okay with having no body... I could tell it from how he looked... (though I saw the cherrytree right trhought him... You got the point right...)

"Yeah.. okay..." I said with a little voice and lifted my head. Ed just smiled at me and turned his eyes at the river again...

_'Say what you want but I'm still going to get your body back...'_

**

* * *

**

**Lexan: **Well okay... if you want me to continue then please rewiew... ... ... But even if you don't rewiew I think I must continue... Becouse my beloved syster will propably kill me if I don't...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexan:** Okay.. here comes the second chapter for the story: "Blue moon" ... .. .. It's not like my grammar has improved (But it will.. I promise you xD)... .. ... Amm... I'm not quite sure of what I should say about this chapter... Well.. at least Al decides what he will do.. And does Ed like it... Who knows...

It can take a while before I'm writing the next chapter... I'm busy now... I have two longer fanfics in progress and I'm busy writng a oneshot too... And then there's my studies **x . x **/feels like dead/

I still don't own FMA... T.T

* * *

Once again I looked at the river. The thought of my brother having his body back just didn't leave my mind. But how could I do it...? How...?

There was just too many pieces in the puzzle. The sacrifice wa sthe biggest problem. I was thinking to try and create a body out of all the stuff needed for one adult human body but vawed that thought aside when remembering what happened with mom.

_'Then maybe I'll sacrifice a dog.. No.. Not a dog they're just too innocent to be harmed... ' _Kitties I never could have sacrificed, so the thought didn't even cross my mind back then.

Then I thought that maybe I could just cold-bloodedly make a sacrifice out of one of the military guys. Or some random drunk from the street. I hit my head with my fist.

_'No, idiot.. No human sacrifices.. It's not right! Besides... Brother would kill me if he'd find out...'_ Maybe at this point you really can see that I was running out of ideas.

"What's wrong Al? You've been acting really strange for a while now..." Ed's voice cut my train of thought right there. I looked up to my brother and saw he was kinda amused.. Or something like that...

"Oh, nothing.. I was just.. Thinking.. That's all..." Then it hit me. The philosophers stone. The red stone we never found and gave up looking for, when brother had told me that ther was some other way to get my body back. Ofcourse no-one told me that the prize was so high.

"Ah... I just remembered something.. I gotta get back to the house..." I said with a hurry. And stood up. I was almost on my way when Ed started to talk again.

"Tell me..." His voice was cold and distant.

"I know you too well Al something's bothering you..."

I turned around to face him. I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it. Ed's face was on 'tell me or I'll split you up and find out myself'-mode so I bowed my head and started to speak with a little voice and hoped he didn't hear me.

"I'm going to join the military and search for the philosophrs stone..." I said.

"What? You plan on searching for it AGAIN? Come on Al... You know that it's just a legend..."

"Is NOT! You know it too, that it isn't.. You know how it is created and know it exists!"

"You know too! And you know how much I despise the way it's created! And I know you despise it as well! So why do you even bother to search it anymore?"

"Well I'm gonna find the complete version! And don't you try stopping me now...!"

"Al... Don't... I don't want you to get in trouble becouse of me... Not again..." Ed's voice started to soften again.

"I won't get in trouble.. okay... Besides... I'm 15 now... I'm not a baby..." With that said, Ed fell silent.

"Well then... I'm off... See you later!" I shouted as I run towards the house where I was staying. Towards Rockbells.

* * *

It was way past midday when I got back at the Rockbell's. Talking with Ed had taken it's time.

"I'm back!" I shouted from the door. I could hear someone talking in the kitchen so I walked to the kitchen door, and peeked in to see who it was. I could see Mustang talking to granny. He turned his almost black eyes at me and the look in his eyes made me freeze up. He nodded to granny and stood up.

"I've been waiting for you..." He said with a searious tone. I couldunt help but just nod.

"Yes. What is it...?"

"It's about Fullmetal..." I could feel the shivers go down my spine. Mustang, and few others from the military that were friends with Ed, were the only ones who knew that Ed's soul was still in this world, for everyone else in the military, Ed was dead as stone. I swallowed and felt my hands sweating as I looked at Roy.

"W-what about my brother...?" I asked though I wasn't sure did I even want to hear an answer.

**

* * *

Lexan: Feh.. Now THAT was a short one... Ran out of energy... ****x . x **So.. I'm asking again if you could be kind enough to review... I'd really like to know if there's any point of writing this any further...Feh.. Now THAT was a short one... Ran out of energy... So.. I'm asking again if you could be kind enough to review... I'd really like to know if there's any point of writing this any further... 


End file.
